


Invisible Child

by Jinkis_Sarang



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkis_Sarang/pseuds/Jinkis_Sarang
Summary: Taemin was never a loud student or one that particularly stood out in a crowd. Well He did but only because he was a very beautiful boy. But being beautiful wasn’t always roses and glitter.You See Taemin had a pretty tumultuous childhood. His father was a contractor. He was always going away to foreign countries to land new tail….wait contracts? No let’s be honest he was a womanizer. His business trips were trips of pleasure. His Mother well she was a step ford style wife. Always up to speed on the latest fashion and gossip. He husbands wallet kept her busy.She also knew her husband was a cheating heart. And it burned her.More in notes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> She drank heavily behind closed doors. And Taemin usually got the brunt of her anger. She would occasionally slap him around but her verbal assaults hurt worse sometimes. When his father was around he never noticed Taemin like a parent should. He would hand him money and head off on his next adventure with the flavor of the week.Key is the only safe constant in Taemins life. The two were as close as brothers. Taemin at the age of 11 stopped talking to people, but never Key. He felt a sense of bond with Key that no one had given him in his biological family. Key loved Taemin as his own son. That in itself prompted Taemin to call him Umma. A title Key held with great honor.

Taemin wakes up early and heads down to the kitchen. He sees his Appa coming down the stairs with another suite case.

 

“Another business trip Appa?” Taemin asked desperately wanting attention from his Appa.

“I’m running late” Mr. Lee said and rushed out the door.

 

It was only around noon, and Mrs. Lee stumbles down the stairs. Taemin rushes to his Umma and helps her stand and walks her to a kitchen chair and helps her sit. She pushes him away.

 

“Who said I needed your fucking help you brat, don’t touch me” Mrs. Lee spat at him.

 

She grabbed her huge bottle of alcohol and too a nice size drink before setting it hard on the table.

 

“I’m sorry Umma, I was just trying to help” Taemin said sadly.

 

Taemin made some eggs but burnt them a little. He set the ones that weren’t so bad in front of his Umma and then sat across from her. He slowly began to eat. She looked at the plate and then looked at him best she could, since she was wasted already.

 

“What is this shit?” She asked nastily.

“I thought maybe you would want to eat Umma” Taemin said caringly.

 

Mrs. Lee grabbed the plate of food her son made for her and threw it at the wall behind him, going right over his head and shattering against the wall behind him. Tears fell down Taemin’s face.

 

“You thought wrong. You’re fucking 16 years old and here you are crying like a child, grow the fuck up. Your going to be in high school this year might want to grow up and get tougher or they will eat you alive, but then that would be one less mouth for me to feed” Mrs. Lee said rudely as she got up alcohol bottle in hand and stumbled her way up to her bedroom, slamming her door shut.

 

Taemin walked up to his room and shut the door. He lifted his mattress up and grabbed his razor blade and sat on the floor leaning his back against his bed. He rolled up his long sleeve shirt and placed the cold blade against his skin. He dragged it across his wrist and watched as the blood rose to the surface and ran down his arms, falling onto his pants.  He placed the blade right above the mark he just made and made another and another and another.  He had four new marks on his arm. His previous ones were healed and no faded scares, but these ones were fresh and bleeding. He grabbed his black towel and held it on the fresh cuts till they stopped bleeding and bandaged them and rolled down his sleeve, so they were hidden.

 

“Do the fucking dishes” Mrs. Lee yelled f rom the kitchen as she was getting a new bottle of alcohol. She tired to set the empty one on the counter but was to drunk and it fell to the floor shattering, she left it and went to her room.

 

Taemin walked into the kitchen and seen the broke bottle all over the floor. He swept it up and threw out the broken glass. He washed all the dishes and put them away. He did a load of laundry and folded them once they were done and put them up. He vacuumed the living room floor.

 

“What the fuck is all this loud noise you are making you stupid idiot?” Mrs. Lee came down screaming.

“I’m sorry, I was just cleaning Umma” Taemin stuttered.

“You think by cleaning I will love you, it will get your Appa to stay home. Grow the fuck up” Mrs. Lee said harshly as she grabbed her purse and keys.

 

Mrs. Lee walked to the front door and put her shoes on. She glared at Taemin as she opened the door.

 

“I’m going out, don’t expect me home early” Mrs. Lee sad drunkly.

 

Before Mrs. Lee could step one foot outside she passed out from being too drunk. Taemin helped his Umma to the couch and took her shoes off and covered her up. He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

 

“I love you Umma even if you don’t love me right now. I’ll make you proud, you’ll see, I will be the top in my class. I will study hard and make you love me” Taemin said as he placed another kiss to her forehead and headed to his room.

 

Taemin got changed for bed, and crawled in bed lying down. He set his alarm. He wanted to get as much sleep as he could since it was his first day of high school tomorrow. Taemin closed his eyes and thought about how he was gonna be the top of his class, he was gonna study hard and make his parents proud of him, then maybe his Appa wouldn’t go on so many business trips and ignore him, and then his Umma wouldn’t drink so much and say hurtful things. Taemin slowly fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of the happy family he longed to have.


	2. Chapter 2

Taemin alarm rang loudly in his ears. He quickly sat up and shut if off not wanting to wake his Umma up and get in trouble. He climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He headed to the kitchen and had a light breakfast.  Taemin hurt a knock at the door and opened it.

“Hi Umma Key” Taemin said pulling him into a hug.

“Hi my baby mushroom” Key said hugging him back.

 

Taemin got his backpack and swung it over his shoulder as they headed out.

 

“You nervous baby?” Key asked

“A little Umma” Taemin admitted.

 

Key slipped his hand into Taemin’s and squeezed it.

 

“Don’t be, if anyone messes with you Umma will cut a bitch” Key said smiling.

 

Taemin giggled but new his Umma wasn’t kidding. Key was very protective of him. Key has even slapped his birth Umma across the face when he witness her saying mean things to Taemin.  Key opened the front doors to the school and walked in still holding Taemin’s hand. No one messed with Key or made fun of him. Everyone was scared of him. He got made fun of once when he was a freshman by a senior. All that needs to be sad about that was the senior ran away crying and no one dared messed with him again. Key took Taemin to his first class which was English. After the class was over Key stood outside of his class room and waited or him and took him to his next class. The day passed by fast. It was already their last class and Key just dropped Taemin off at gym.  Key ran to his class that was at the other end of the school so he wouldn’t be late. Taemin stood in line like all the other kids did when the gym teacher walked up.

 

“Your in the wrong class, this is a boys gym class” The teacher said pointing at Taemin.

“He is a boy” One of the other students said.

The teacher looked at him closer and nodded. He made them work out then play a game of basketball.  After class was over everyone left. Key was waiting for Taemin as usually. Key walked in and found Taemin still in the gym.

 

“Why haven’t you showered yet baby?” Key asked.

“I-I-I-I’m waiting for everyone to leave” Taemin said.

“Baby I have to get home, will you be okay by yourself?” Key asked.

“Deh Umma I’m okay after everyone leaves I will shower and head home and call you later” Taemin said.

 

Key ruffled his hair and headed home. After everyone was out of the locker room, Taemin stripped his clothes off and took a shower. The gym teacher walked in and noticed Taemin in the showers naked. He couldn’t help but he turned on as Taemin looked so much like a girl. Taemin had his eyes closed as the waster hit his bare skin, he turned around with his eyes still closed and washed the shampoo out of his hair. They gym teacher noticed he was in fact a boy but wasn’t bothered by it.  He walked slowly up to Taemin and grabbed his limp member. Taemin eyes opened fast and backed p against the wall, trying to get away from him.

 

“Don’t be scared. I won’t hurt you. I will make you feel good, now be a good boy and if you tell anyone I will kill you” The teacher said.

 

Taemin was scared, so he just nodded his head as tears ran down his face. The teacher began to pump his member bring into life.  He was already fully erect himself. He slipped his clothes off and flipped Taemin around roughly. He slammed into Taemin in one go and didn’t wait for him to get used to it. Tears were pouring down Taemin’s face at the pain.

 

“Oh God your so tight” The teacher moaned out.

 

Taemin felt a warm liquid run down his leg.

 

“This will be are routine for everyday and if you miss a day you will regret it” The teacher moaned out pounding into him faster.

 

Taemin could barely stand up from the pain, tears were burning his eyes. The teacher let out one finally loud grunt and filled Taemin up with his hot seed. He pulled out and got dressed. Taemin fell to the floor. Blood washing down the drain as the water hit his body. The water now running cold, Taemin just laid their shivering. Taemin slowly stood up and shut the water off and got dressed. He slowly walked up. He winced from the pain with every step he took. When he made it home his mother stood at the front door with a bottle of alcohol in hand.

 

“What the fuck took you so long?” She asked harshly as she slapped him across the face.

“I’m sorry Umma” Taemin said and went to his room.

 

Taemin laid on his bed carefully in pain. He pulled out his for and texted is Umma Key.

 

To Umma Key:

I am home and safe Umma. I am doing my home work then I am gonna go to bed.

                                                Love Taemin

 

To my baby Mushroom:

Okay baby. Umma loves you and if you need help I am just a phone call away.

                                                 Love Umma

 

Taemin put his phone up and grabbed his home work and finished it quickly. He put his books up and laid back down tears falling down his face. He grabbed his razor blade from under his mattress and rolled up his sleeve. He made fresh new marks. He watched as the blood fell to the floor, making him numb to what happen today, for what would happen everyday for his whole high school days.


	3. Chapter 3

Taemin walked around no light in his eyes, not that he was always happy, he was far from it, but when he was around his Umma Key he was always happy, not anymore.  Key was getting worried bout his baby mushroom. Key picked Taemin up for school, and walked in silence. Key grabbed Taemin hand and made him stop.

 

“Spill what is wrong?” Key asked concerned.

“It’s nothing Umma” Taemin lied.

“It’s not nothing, your acting off, and I’m worried bout you” Key told him.

“I’m sorry I am making you worry Umma, it’s just I’m worried about school. I want to do good” Taemin lied once again.

 

Key ruffled Taemin’s hair and smiled at him.

 

“You’re a very smart boy, don’t worry you’ll do fine, and I can always help u if you need it” Key said hugging him.

 

They began walking to school once again. They headed to their lockers and put their bags up and took out the books they needed for their class. Key dropped Taemin off to his class and left for his own. Taemin had trouble focusing on the lesson the teacher was teaching. He was panicking about gym class, for what was to come after it. He didn’t want to go threw that horrible pain again, but there was no way around it. He new he couldn’t tell anyone, he was scared of the gym teacher and believed the teacher meant what he he said, that he would kill him if he told anyone.  Taemin was like that in all of his classes having trouble paying attention and getting scolded for it. It was now time for the class he dreaded the most. He wanted to run, run far away, but he was scared when the teacher did catch him next it would be a lot worse, so he took a deep breath and walked in, and took his spot in line.  The gym teacher notice Taemin and gave him a smirk. He made the class stretch and work out some. He had them do a few games of soccer inside, and then gave the rest of the class free time to do as they like. Jonghyun walked in and talked to the gym teacher who was also the basket ball coach.

 

“Hey coach” Jonghyun said walking up to the gym teacher smiling.

“Well if it isn’t my star player” The gym teacher smiled patting Jonghyun back.

“I was wondering if you cared if hung out in the gym after school and practiced some after my tutor in math?” Jonghyun asked.

“Not at all” The gym teacher said and walked away scolding kids for rough housing.

 

Jonghyun went to go walk out the door when he spotted a really handsome boy sitting all alone on the bleachers. Jonghyun walked up to him and sat down next to him.

“Hello my names Jonghyun” Jonghyun said with a bright smile.

 

Taemin didn’t say anything to him, or look at him, he just got up and slowly walked away with his head down. Another kid from the gym class walked up to Jonghyun and sat next to him.

“Don’t take it personal he doesn’t talk to anyone but his Umma Key. Well it’s his best friend that he calls Umma” The boy informed Jonghyun.

“Oh thank you” Jonghyun said and left the gym class.

 

Jonghyun went to the library and met with his math tutor. He was having trouble focusing; he couldn’t get the beautiful boy out of his mind.

 

“Yah Kim Jonghyun are you paying attention” His math tutor scolded him.

“I’m sorry” was all Jonghyun said.

 

Everyone took their showers and headed out of the gym to head home. Once again Taemin waited for everyone to leave before he took his shower.  He quickly stripped and washed his body, and shampooed his hair. He kept looking around panicked waiting for the gym teacher to come in at any moment and rape him again. Once he was finished showering, he dried off quickly and got dressed. He felt relived maybe the teacher felt bad, and wasn’t going to rape him anymore, maybe he would get lucky. Taemin picked up his backpack and swung it over his shoulder and headed out of the locker room into the gym.  The gym teacher walked into the gym and locked the door behind him. Taemin instantly froze. The teacher walked up to him and threw his bag on the floor and dragged him to the pull up bar. He ripped Taemin’s clothes off of him and grabbed the strongest jump rope and tied his hands up and swung it over the pull up bar causing Taemin to barely touch the ground. Taemin groaned in pain, as the rope was rubbing him raw. The teacher pulled his own pants and boxers down letting them fall to his ankles as he spun Taemin around and slapped his face one and spun him back around slapping his ass. He grouped his ass cheeks firmly before he thrusted his fully erect member into him. Taemin cried out in pain, as he was not used to this feeling, nor did he like it. Tears poured down his face. The teacher pulled Taemin hair roughly with one hand as his other hand dug into his hip as he pounded into him.

 

“Fuck your so tight you dirty fucking whore” The teacher spat out.

 

The only thing Taemin could do was cry. He new begging him to stop wouldn’t do anything but possibly get him punched, he couldn’t fight since he was tied up nor was he strong enough, so he could only take it. The teacher pounded into his tight hole faster letting go of his hair grabbing both of his hips as tight as he can, causing them to bruise as he pounded into him, with one final thrust the teacher released his hot seed deep inside of Taemin. He pulled out and punched Taemin in the gut once.

 

“A lot worse will happen if you tell anyone bout this faggot” The teacher spat in his face.

 

He untied Taemin from the pull up bar and made him lick him clean and pulled up his clothes and left. Taemin laid on the gym floor curled up on the floor sobbing. He finally found the courage to get up and put his clothes on and head home.


	4. Chapter 4

Jonghyun walked into the gym class and worked out as it was empty.  As Jonghyun worked out for hours he noticed there was something on the floor by the mats. Jonghyun walked over to the mats and looked at what was on the floor. He wriggled up his nose when he realized it was semen.  Jonghyun walked away knowing the janitor would clean it up.  After Jonghyun finished his work out he left getting in his car driving towards his home. Jonghyun noticed the handsome boy from the gym class walking or more like limping home.  Jonghyun rolled down his window and slowed down.

“Hey would you like a lift home?” Jonghyun said sweetly.

Taemin hugged himself hanging his head low and walking faster the best he could.

“I won’t hurt you and you don’t even have to talk to me.” Jonghyun tried again.

Taemin just kept walking ignoring Jonghyun.

“Okay Im sorry if I am making you uncomfortable” Jonghyun said and slowly took off.

Taemin finally limped threw his front door and ducked just in time as his Umma threw a empty soju bottle at him.

“You stupid piece of shit get out of my sight you ugly asshole” His Umma spat out at him.

Taemin ignored her hateful comments and limped up the stairs to his room shutting his door. Taemin got on his bed and began to do his homework as tears poured down his face. Once Taemin finished his homework he placed it back in his bag neatly sliding his bag to the floor. Taemin reached under his mattress and grabs his razor blade. Taemin slowly slide his long sleeve shirt up and placed the blade on his arm. Taemin could feel the coolness of the blade rest against his skin as he dragged it across his once flawless skin.  The blood rose to the slit of the cut and spilled out on to his pants and blanket. Taemin not caring dragged the blade over his arms over and over again till it was covered in blood. Taemin went to the bathroom and washed his arm off and placed bandages over the freshly made cuts, and then washed his blade placing it back under his mattress.  Taemin put on pajamas and put his clothes in the wash with his blanket. Once his clothes finished washing and drying he put his clothes away and his blanket back on his bed.  Taemin flipped his phone open answer it as his Umma Key called him.

“Hello Umma” Taemin said trying to sound happier so he wouldn’t be worried bout him.

“Hey baby mushroom” Kibum giggled. “How are you doing” Kibum added sweetly.

“I am okay. I just finished my homework and heading to bed as I have a headache” Taemin skipped the part of cutting his arm up.

“Okay baby I was just checking in on you. Get some sleep and rest” Kibum said hanging up the phone.

Taemin placed his phone down and laid in his bed unable to sleep. He feared going to gym class again but new it would be alot worse if he skipped it.

“Maybe I should just end my life not like anyone would miss me. Well Umma Key would but he would  get over it right? I am too much of a coward to take that way and I wouldn’t want to cause Umma Key any pain, he is so good to me” Taemin laid in bed thinking.

 

Taemin finally fell asleep but didn’t get much sleep before he was heading to school. The day went by way to fast for Taemin’s liking as he slowly made his way to gym glass.  When Taemin opened the gym door he noticed it was empty but for the gym teacher standing in the middle of the class.

“Ahh nice of you to come to class Taemin. I canceled the class due to the gym needing work done on it so no one will be bothering us today” The couch smirked at Taemin, telling him to come to him with his index finger.

Taemin slowly made his way to the gym teacher.  The teacher roughly grabbed Taemin by his hair and slammed him to the ground hard on his stomach. The gym teacher pushed his face roughly into the floor causing Taemin to groan in pain.  The gym teacher roughly turned Taemin over on his back and pinned his hands above his head and undid his pants and boxers taking them off then his own, never un-pinning Taemin’s hands. The gym teacher didn’t even bother to try and get Taemin hard this time, no instead he just roughly slammed into Taemin’s un-wanting hole, feeling his heat engulf him tightly.

“Fuck I swear whore you get tighter each time” The gym teacher moaned out as he was all the way seated in Taemin.

Tears ran down Taemin’s face as the gym teacher pounded into him fast and harsh. Taemin could feel a warm liquid run down his legs, knowing he wasn’t filled with semen yet as the teacher was still pounding him harshly. Taemin new his hole has been torn and bleeding some. Taemin heard the creak of the gym doors opening as the gym teacher pounded into him. The teacher was too focused on how good Taemin felt around his throbbing cock he didn’t hear the door open.  A loud gasp was heard as the door was fully opened. More tears poured down Taemin’s face from the pain, and someone seeing him being raped like this, looking like a whore.


	5. Chapter 5

“Fuck you fucking faggot whore” The gym teacher moaned out.

Before the Teacher could see to his release he was thrown off of Taemin and landed on the hard gym floor with a thud.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU SICK BASTARD” Jonghyun screamed as he laid his coat covering Taemin up the best he could.

“IT DOESN’T CONCERN YOU. NOW IF YOU WANT TO STAY THE CAPTAIN OF THE TEAMS YOU BETTER JUST BACK AWAY SLOWLY AND FORGET THIS” The gym teacher screamed standing up.

“Listen here you fat fuck I could care less about being the captain of some fucking team over you raping an innocent person. You think you can raise your voice and threaten to kick me off the teams will make me back away and scared. I am stronger than your fat lazy ass so try me and see who ends up on the floor bloody and broken” Jonghyun spat at him.

The coach stood  their glaring at Jonghyun but deep down new he wouldn’t be able to take Jonghyun, so he quickly pulled his pants back up and rushed to his office locking the door.  Jonghyun kneeled down to Taemin and quickly pulled his boxers and pants back up not looking out of respect.

“Don’t worry I won’t hurt you and  we will get him locked up for what he has done too you” Jonghyun said sweetly brushing Taemin’s hair out of his face.

Taemin flinched away from Jonghyun.

“Im sorry I wasn’t trying to scare you. I promise I will not harm you or let harm come to you ever again. Someone as beautiful as you doesn’t deserve that well no one does but you are very beautiful” Jonghyun rambled on.

Taemin blushed and helped him up.

Jonghyun grabbed his own phone out and texted his brother Minho.

To froggers:

Hey Brother, can you get Kim Kibum for me please. He needs to come to the gym fast its about his son  
                                                                   -Jonghyun

To Dino:

Okay on it  
        - Minho

Minho walks around the school till he finds Kibum. Minho blushes walking up to him.

“K-K-Kibum my brother wants you to go to the gym” Minho stuttered out.

Kibum turned around and looked at Minho .

“No need to drool over me” Kibum giggled out blushes at how Handsome he finds Minho. “why does your brother want me to go to the gym?” Kibum asked.

“Im not sure something about your son” Minho said.

 

Kibum grabbed minho’s hand and sprinted so fast to the gym flinging the door opened. Kibum seen Jonghyun helping Taemin up from the floor as he ran over to them.

 

“Oh my baby mushroom what happened” Kibum asked worried.

Taemin just stared at the floor.

“I came to workout in here after school like I always do, but I got here early as I didn’t have tutor lessions” Jonghyun  began to explain.

“I don’t need your life story what happened to my baby” Kibum said worriedly.

“ I found the gym teacher rapping him” Jonghyun said sadly.

“I will cut off his dick and force feed him it” Kibum spat out. “Baby has this happened before” Kibum asked Taemin softly. Taemin nodded. “Has this happened a lot?” Kibum asked only getting a nod in response. “How long?” Kibum asked.

“s-s-since f-f-first day” Taemin cried out.

Kibum pulled Taemin into his arms rocking him back and forth.  Minho ran and got the head master of the school and informed him what was going on. The head master called the cops who came instantly and took Jonghyun and Taemin statements, and talked to the gym teacher who didn’t deny anything. The teacher was fired on the spot and hauled of to jail.

 

“Thank you Jonghyun for helping my baby boy out.” Kibum said friendly.

“I’d help anyone out in need. Im just glad I found him and could help this beautiful angel” Jonghyun said blushing and causing Taemin to blush.

“Thank you for finding me Minho” Kibum said leaning over and pecking his lips.

Minho blushed and nodded his head.

“K-K-Kibum I like you a lot. w-w-would you give me a chance and be my boyfriend?” Minho stuttered out.

“I would be honored too” Kibum said and pecked his lips again.

Jonghyun  picked Taemin up carefully as he walked to his car. Minho held Kibum’s hand as they followed.  Once everyone got in Jonghyun drove Taemin to his house with Kibum giving him directions. Jonghyun helped Taemin out of the car as they all walked in to support Taemin as he told his Umma what has been happening.  Jonghyun  took a seat next to Taemin on the couch, followed by Minho and Kibum.

“Mrs. Lee could you please come down and talk to us a moment” Kibum said sweetly.

Mrs. Lee stunk of alcohol as she stumbled down and plopped in the chair across the couch.

“I know this is going to be hard to hear. Taemin has been being raped by the Gym teacher. Jonghyun found it happening today. It has been happening since the first day of school. We informed the head master who called the cops. The teacher has been fired and put in jail” Kibum said sadly.

Taemin sat with his head hung low and tears running down his face. Mrs.Lee began to laugh.

“You really think my whore of a son was raped. He is nothing but a faggot whore. Worthless piece of shit who can’t keep his legs closed. “ Mrs. Lee spat out.

Kibum raised his hand and a loud smack was heard as his hand came in contact with her cheek.

“You ever talk bout my son that way again you vile woman you will regret it” Kibum threatened her threw gritted teeth.

 

“Get out of my house and take that faggot with you. He is never to return” Mrs. Lee said harshly.

Kibum ran to Taemin’s room dragging Minho with him gathering all his clothes and personally belongings.

“Don’t worry you won’t ever see him again. He doesn’t deserve such a hateful bitch in his life” Kibum said as they all walked out .

Kibum had Jonghyun drive to his own house. Minho helped Kibum care all of Taemin’s things to the guest room which is now his room. Kibum and Minho put Taemin’s things up as Jonghyun held Taemin on the couch as he cried.

“Shhh it is okay. I promise you will never be hurt again. You will never have to hear those lies that woman tells you ever again. You are special and sweet and beautiful” Jonghyun said rubbing his back.

“Y-Y-You promise” Taemin hiccuped out.

“I swear it” Jonghyun placed a sweet quick kiss to his forehead.  “You really are beautiful. The moment I seen you sitting on the bleachers in gym that day I though so” Jonghyun blushed out.

Kibum walked out and slapped Jonghyun upside the head causing Minho to laugh.

“YAH don’t try and be all pervy with my sweet baby mushroom” Kibum said sitting down next to Minho.

“I’m not. I really like him. If it is okay with you Kibum I would like your blessing and asking this angel out” Jonghyun said smiling.

“I will honor your wish if you promise no pervy things” Kibum said crossing his arms over his chest.

“I swear it” Jonghyun said as he turned to Taemin.  “I know we just met. I know you have been going threw so much horrible pain in your life. I would love to help make you realize there isn’t just pain in suffering in your life. Please give me a chance to make you happy” Jonghyun said.  
“yes but can we go slow” Taemin asked.

“Of course” Jonghyun smiled brightly

Jonghyun got a glimpse of Taemin arm as his long sleeve shirt rose up some. Jonghyun rolled it all the way up for Kibum and himself to gasp.

“Oh baby boy what have you done” Kibum said.

“Im sorry. It was the only way to numb my pain Umma. Im so sorry” Taemin cried.

Jonghyun rubbed his back and hugged him.

“Never say your sorry for your pain. Please never do it again. If your hurting or feeling the need to do so again please come to me or Kibum or even Minho. We are all here to help you and want to help you threw this” Jonghyun said.

 

“I promise I will come to any of you if I ever feel the need again or if I feel threatened or harmed” Taemin said snuggling Jonghyun for once in his life feeling save and loved more than just by his Umma Key.

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE Comment how you're liking the story, please.  
> The more comments the more I want to update.  
> http://jinkis-sarang-fanfiction.tumblr.com/ <\---- tumblr page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/JinkisSarangFanfics/ <\---- facebook page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.
> 
> Thank you for giving my fic a chance.


End file.
